star_crossohpleasenofandomcom-20200214-history
Nah
"No fear can be shown, I need to be strong. After all I am the strong dragon that everybody looks up to." -''Nah Nah is a half Manakete half human originating from the game ''Fire Emblem Awakening. ''Her mother is a Manakete named Nowi and her father can be almost anyone due to the game's mechanics. Appearance Nah has green coloured hair tied into pigtails and she wears a white dress and a red cape. In her Wyvern form, she wears a grey long-sleeved shirt and a puffy maroon skirt. She is 24 years old in the SC timeline despite being hinted at being younger in her source game. She doesn't age very quickly either due to being half Manakete and looks more like a child than a grown woman. Her dragon form has purple skin instead of the normal green skin and she is supposedly the first ever half Manakete to exist. StarCross origins Nah woke up in StarCross with no memory of how she got there, all she knew was where she came from which was the Grima timeline of the original game where Grima wins and her parents are killed. Meeting the Thieves Later on, she stumbled into two people, Lissa and Yusuke. She later learns about the ''Phantom Thieves after eavesdropping in on a conversation between Morgana and Yusuke and accidentally ending up in Mementos. After that Mona comes to not trust Nah and still doesn't like her to this day. Death and Mirror Akira Later on, in a battle with Grima, she ends up being mind controlled and kills Veronica. After breaking free she asks to be killed to pay for her crimes. After that, she is promptly murdered by Ike and buried exactly where she was killed. But thanks to a plan made by Morgan to travel back to save her, a past version of her from the week before is saved before anything happens. Though, Morgan ends up sacrificing her life. Soon after the leader of the Phantom Thieves Akira Amamiya gets shot by Mirror Akira, she teams up with Naoto to try and find out who killed him. Around this time she also met Esorta and ends up becoming her enemy after catching her spying on a conversation between her and Ann. Later she and Esorta came to equal terms, but only after a long rivalry. She later runs into Mirror Akira who even though she knew was the Mirror version of her lost friend, she still pretended that he was Akira in order to feel some sort of happiness again. That ends up failing as Roxas finds out who he is and Mirror Akira disappears to continue some sort of plan. Mirror Akira reveals to have killed Akira, and Nah fights him, she almost killed him but stopped due to him looking like her friend. After that, she meets him again and tries to kill him, only for him to be stabbed by Riku. After that, she vows to find Riku and take her revenge. Skills Nah is a Manakete, so she has the ability to turn into a dragon as long as she has her Dragonstone on her. She also has two weapons which were given to her by different people, a gun and a sword. She doesn't use them too often, but because using the Dragonstone too much can be harmful, she still uses them to a fair extent. Trivia Despite being closely related to the Kids of Tomorrow, she isn't actually a member. Nah seems to have a closer relationship with Akira, Akechi, Ann, and Yusuke over the rest of the Thieves. Nah has never actually met Makoto before despite being a member of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts For more information about the original character, go to https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Nah Category:Heroes Category:Characters originated from Fire Emblem